


A Sexy Encounter

by ChadwickDanger



Category: One Piece
Genre: Age Difference, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Flirting, Foreplay, Kissing, Older Man/Younger Woman, Passionate Sex, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-13
Updated: 2019-10-17
Packaged: 2020-12-14 03:48:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,246
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21009236
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChadwickDanger/pseuds/ChadwickDanger
Summary: While making her way to Sabaody for the reunion, Nami falls into a bit of a situation when she decides to rob a pirate ship, only to find out the captain of the ship is the legendary pirate Shanks. What sort of "punishment" does the big man have in store for our sexy cat burglar??





	1. A Bit of a Situation

**Author's Note:**

> This work of fiction belongs to kitikatt7, published on Fanfiction.net. I just shared it for the readers of AO3. Enjoy!!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nami decides to rob a ship on her way to Sabaody, but turns out the ship belongs to the mighty Shanks. What will happen when Shanks manages to get hold of the over-smart thief?

It has been over a year since the Straw-hat Pirates were separated. Time was closing in, and excitement grew between each crew member to meet back at Sabaody. Nami said her goodbyes to the old men in Weatheria about a month ago. They were able to lend her a sailboat to get her back to her crew. It wasn't the best, but since Nami's weather knowledge and skills have improved, she was able to venture to the nearest island. There was a small town on the island, her motive was to either find better transportation or steal some loot to bring with her to the next destination. Half the day the cat burglar spent getting some money together. Bartering, negotiating and even an occasional pickpocket from men trying to hit on her.

By the end of the day, she collected quite an amount. "Well, now that the sun has set I should probably find a place to stay until tomorrow morning." Nami thought to herself.

She made her way back towards her boat. Looking off into the distance, Nami noticed an enormous ship anchored onshore. "That looks like a pirate ship!" She exclaimed. She soon saw the Jolly Roger flag-waving, "With the ship that big, they are bound to have a shitload of treasure!" She said excitingly.

Nami grabbed her backpack and made her way towards the ship. She kept her distance to observe and make a plan of entry and exit with the treasure if there was any. She could see two people guarding their ship on deck. "Damn..." Nami mumbled irritated. As she kept slowly walking, in distance of the pirate ship, she heard a ruckus coming from a nearby bar. The navigator assumed the pirates were in there drinking and having a good time. "Well someone's about to have an even better night..." She said with a devious smirk.  
Nami casually strolled into the bar, unnoticed yet. She sat at a table off to the side, scoping out the scene. "Now which one of you is the captain..." She thought.

She then hears a crew-mate shout "Oi Captain! We're outta drinks over here!" A tall, muscular red-haired man replies back, "Well then order more! The night has just begun!"

"Bingo..." Nami muttered as she found her prey. She got up and walked over to the table the red-haired captain was sitting.  
"Wow! You guys sure know how to have a great time!" Nami exclaimed toward the captain. The red-haired man looked over to her, caught a little off guard by how attractive she was, replied "Yeah! We just got in from a long journey out at sea!"

"Oh! So that must be your ship that is anchored out there! It's so huge, it's remarkable!" Nami said trying to schmooze up to the captain.

"Thanks! Hey, do you want to join us...? We have plenty of room here at the table. I'd hate to see a pretty woman drink alone..." He said convincingly.

Nami smiled, "Why of course!" answering back. She could tell "charm" was already working in her favor.

A couple of hours pass by, Nami only had a few drinks, as she had to be sober enough to rob these pirates. The red-haired captain, on the other hand, seemed very inebriated. The two grew more flirtatious with each sip of alcohol. Touching and getting closer to each other. "Now's my chance, if I can get him to take me on board, he will either pass out, or I could take him out, and the treasure will be mine..." Nami diabolically thought.

"So... do you have anywhere you are staying here on the island?" The captain bashfully asked.

"Well actually… I don't, you see... My home was burned down weeks ago and I have been sleeping on the streets..." Nami said with a heavy heart.

"What?!?! That's awful! Well... would you care to spend the night on our ship? I mean, I know that we are pirates, and may come off as intimidating...but I assure you my crew would not harm you!" The captain said affirming.

"I would love that captain~..." Nami cooed touching his hand.  
The red-haired captain got aroused by this antic. He held her hand, stood up and suggested heading back to the ship now.

They snuck away from the crew as he led her back to his ship, one arm holding on to her, not only comforting the sexy woman, but he seemed pretty intoxicated walking. The two finally got to his personal quarters. On the way there, Nami was able to scope out some of the rooms for possible treasures.

The red-haired captain sat at his bedside and removed the cloak that sat on his shoulders. Nami then noticed he was missing his left arm.  
"Oh my gosh! What happen to your arm?" Nami asked with concern yet curiosity. "Oh this? Dahaha! This was from a while ago, maybe 12 years now." He described. She also noticed three claw marks across his left eye, but chose not to ask about them.

Nami took the opportunity to move things forward as planned. She stood in front of him, placed her hands on his neck gently and seductively said, "I like men with battle scars." He looked up at Nami in awe by her confidence and beauty. She leaned her head in and placed her lips among the captain's.

Excited by her bold move, the captain took his hand sliding up her thigh. The kiss grew more passionate by the second, his tongue began to slide between her lips, as she invited him into her mouth. The weight of her leaning on him, pushed him back further on the bed. He grew harder through his pants, as Nami could feel against her leg, straddling him. She too was getting aroused by this interaction. She had a thing for big buffed up men and not to mention, the captain was a damn good kisser. Nevertheless, she had a job to do and getting distracted by a sexy man was not an option. 

His hand was placed on the small of her back rubbing gently, as he worked his way to her panty line. Nami giggled a little and bit her lip looking up at the captain. "You might want to lock the door just in case you're crew-mates barge in." the navigator suggested. "That sounds like a good idea, Miss." said the captain, his voice filled with lust.

Nami rolled over and sat at the bedside, as the captain walked over to the door. Unbeknownst to him, the scheming woman reached into her bag and pulled out her Clima-tact. The captain locked the door, but felt the atmosphere in the room change. He turned somewhat looking over his shoulder, noticing Nami standing three feet behind him with her weapon raised.

"My apologies for leading you on sir, but you have something that I need." Nami said sternly.

The red-haired captain smirked. "Risk your life?" he asked.

Confused by his comment, Nami asked "What?"

"Now that you've drawn your weapon, are you willing to risk your life?" The captain replied still smiling.

"Obviously! I need to get back to my crew, and I will do anything to get there!"

There was a knock against the door, it was one of the crewmates standing guard of the ship, "Oi! Captain! We've been on this ship almost all night, could we leave and go drinking with the other men?!"

At first there was silence. Nami was slightly worried that the captain was going to expose her. She glared at him standing on guard.

"Yeah! You guys get going, have a good time with everyone!" The captain replied.

Relieved, but puzzled as to why the captain didn't rat her out, she felt more confident with her original plan.

"Yeah! We will! Thanks, Captain Shanks!" The crewmate joyfully shouted.

Those last two words echoed consistently through Nami's head, she was frozen with fear. "Did… Did he just say…Shanks...?!" She thought. "The man who saved Luffy?! The one who gave him the straw-hat?!"

Jaw dropped and still immobile, she realized how big of a mess she got herself into.

Shanks said with a stern voice, "This isn't a child's game...". Looking up into her eyes, he used Haoshoku Haki.

Nami immediately felt lightheaded and began to faint. She hit the ground, her eyes shutting, with a blurred vision of the captain walking towards her.


	2. Poster Girl

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nami tries to persuade Shanks into believing that she's a member of Luffy's crew, something Shanks says he knows, but through a very suggestive poster of Nami. Can't blame Shanks when he decides to blackmail Nami into making that sexy pose in person and possibly much much more ;)

Nami awoke, hands behind her back and ankles tied together. Shanks sat in a chair at the bedside, waiting for her to regain consciousness. "Such a shame, I thought you were a different kind of woman." Shanks said while drinking a bottle of sake.

"Wait!" Nami exclaimed. "You're Captain Red-Haired Shanks!?"

In between gulps, he replied, "Yes I am, Miss."

"So you know Luffy?! He's my Captain! I'm his navigator on the Straw-Hat crew!"

Shanks choked on the sake, trying to collect himself. "Oh my god, you're a friend of Luffy?! Dahahahaha!" he yelled as he continued coughing.

"Yes! I'm so sorry! If I would have known earlier about you…I wouldn't have tried robbing you! Please believe me!" Nami pleaded.

Shanks stood up and sat beside Nami on the bed. Her eyes widened hoping he would do no harm and all would be forgiven. "I don't know if I can believe you, Miss." He said with a little sarcasm. "WHAT?! But I am! I have to get back to Sabaody to meet up with him and everyone else!" "Dahaha! Anyone can say they are Luffy's friend or part of the Straw-hat pirates." Shanks said still joking.

"This isn't funny!" Nami shouted angrily. "What do I have to do, to prove to you that I'm part of his crew?!" Shanks was getting his kicks out of Nami being flustered. He helped set her up beside him. "I don't know…I mean now that I look at ch'ya, you kind of look like the wanted poster from his crew…but my mind is still fuzzy…Dahaha!" Shanks said.

Nami was getting more frustrated by the second, "Maybe if you didn't drink half the bar you would recognize me!" she yelled. Shanks kept laughing. "Maybe if you pose just like that poster, then I could recollect." He suggested with a smile. Nami's mind raced, trying to remember which picture they had of her, and then it hit. She had jokingly posed seductively when they were taking her picture. She can't believe that she was getting into trouble for that now. "WHAT?! NO! Can't you just remember the face from the poster?!" she exclaimed nervously.

"Oh, believe me, I remember that lewd poster to a fuckin' tee." Shanks said suggestively. "And right now, you don't look like the Nami-san in that picture."

Nami knew where he was going with this. He still without a doubt was very sexually attracted to her, even if she was about to rob and attack him. Shanks inched closer to her, leaned in with a devious smirk and said, "Before you tried to attack me, I saw a glimpse of that Nami-san in the picture…if you can make me see it again, then I will definitely un-tie you, Miss."

Nami was stunned by his remark. She too was indeed quite attracted to him, and wouldn't have gone as far as she did if he were ugly. Even if she didn't have any naughty stuff planned, she was definitely aroused when she was trying to seduce Shanks. "You said you would do anything to get back to your crew, right? If you don't, I'm going to have to steal all your gold and will leave you tied up on this island." Shanks said. "So what'll it be, Miss?"

Nami took a heavy sigh knowing what she was going to have to do. "Ok well…can't you at least remove the rope from my hands?" she asked gruffly.

"Yes, but not the ankles, can't make this too easy, Miss." Shanks replied. He cut the rope from her hands and sat back enjoying the view. Nami rubbed her hands, avoiding eye contact. "Show me." Shanks demanded still smiling. "Alright fine!" Nami sighed. She took her hands and put up her hair a little, she seductively smiled and stared at Captain Shanks through her tattooed arm. Shanks felt his heart begin to race madly, "Ahh…so there's "Cat-Burglar" Nami" he said.

"Ok! Now that you recognize me can you-" Nami began to talk before she was cut off. Shanks jumped on top of her, wrapping his muscular arm around her, holding her tight. Nami was startled by the captain's actions. He lowered his head and kissed her lips. Nami felt heat flush through her whole body. His tongue parted her lips and intertwined with hers. A soft moan slipped from her mouth, which made Shanks even more aroused. He gently bit her lip, kissed across her jawline, down her neck, and down to her cleavage. Nami fought the urge of feeling pleasured by this, but couldn't help it. She looked down at the muscular man kissing her breasts and felt shivers down her spine and made her arch her back in incredible pleasure. Nami had to face the reality that she was enjoying Shank's company. She let another moan slip out. Shanks started to lightly thrust his hips into hers, while untying her bikini top. Nami tried moving with his body, but struggled with her ankles still tied together. He teased her occasionally by seizing his movements.

"Shanks-san…my ankles…" Nami whimpered.

He got off of her for a second to grab the knife. He gazed upon her sexy figure, the look on her face lusting for more. He cut the rope off her ankles and threw the knife to the floor.

"Not going to run, Miss?" Shanks questioned.

"…Not if you want me to…" Nami flirtatously replied.

She sat up forgetting her bikini was untied, it slowly slipped off. Shanks' heart was racing even more at the site of her bare breasts. Nami felt the air hit her breast, realizing she was showing. She blushed heavily, cupping her hands over them trying to cover up. Shanks unbuttoned his shirt and took it off. He scooted over to Nami, face to face. "There's nothing to be shy about, Miss. Now you're not the only one topless here! Dahaha!" Shanks said trying to make Nami feel more comfortable. Nami couldn't help but smile.

He placed his hand on her waist and worked his way up, making Nami gasp a little. He moved her hand aside and squeezed her breast softly. She started moaning again. The more he played with her, the harder he became. It was noticeable at this point how physically aroused the captain was. Nami's hand reached over unzipping his pants. "Does this excite you Captain~?" she whispered to Shanks. "More than you know, Nami-san…" he groaned out.

She moved her other hand to pull his pants down and with that, exposed his huge erect member. It was hot to touch, she could tell how much he wanted attention down there. She took her delicate fingers and began stroking him, a feather light touch, to tease him. When she would get to his tip, she would make small circles around the rim up to his opening, she could see he already starting to secrete his sex.

Shanks hadn't felt like this in years, he was trying to catch his breath with the erotic sensations. He then took his finger and began lightly circling her nipple. Nami bit her lower lip, she could feel how soaked she was getting from this. They continued teasing and caressing each other with the lightest of touch. Shanks then took his fingers and pinched her nipple more firmly, making cry out in pleasure. He would pull her closer towards him still holding her sensitive peak. His mouth hung open in excitement and delight. As Nami got closer she gripped Shanks' member more firmly around his shaft, so with every rocking motion from him pulling, she began pumping. Shanks went tongue first into Nami's mouth. They sat there fighting for dominance while the foreplay became rougher. She pushed Shanks to his back, straddling and still kissing him. He tried moving her pants down, and with that, Nami helped him succeed.

Both of them were dripping with lust for each other. Shanks moved his hand to feel how wet she was and let a moan slide out. He started fingering her to feel how tight she was inside. Nami's walls contracted in arousal. He then took his throbbing piece and moved it to find her opening. He thrust upward sending electricity through Nami's whole body, she cried out with a high pitch in her voice. He went slow at first but soon picked up speed. He could feel her hot, wet walls gripping his cock. His tip kept hitting her tender spot perfectly.

"It's been far too long since I've been with a woman, let alone someone as sexy as you, Nami-san", said Shanks between moans as he continued to pound into Nami like a wild beast.

The erotic sound of their bodies slapping grew louder and faster. Nami felt in bliss, crying out for more, Shanks was such a pro. She managed to push herself more upright with his member still inside. She started grinding her hips, his unit moving by her motions now. She put her arms behind her head, pulling up her hair. Shanks had a full view of her body being pleasured to the max. She looked down and him with lusty eyes and a devious smile, as she kept grinding on top. Shanks was so turned on, she mimicked her sexy wanted poster again knowing he would love it. "Fuck yea, Nami-san…" he moaned out. He lied there motionless, enjoying Nami's hot sex.

She felt her body grow closer to its peak. "I'm coming, Shanks-saa~~" she sang out lustfully. Just hearing that voice, made Shanks burst, "Ohh, Nami-saa~~".His hot liquid came inside of her, hitting her g-spot, and with that pushing Nami over her edge and cumming alongside him in perfect sync. She collapsed on top of his strong chest panting. They could feel each other's hearts still pounding crazily. After some time, Nami got off of the captain. Shanks sat up and grabbed a shirt for her.

"Here, you will feel more comfortable sleeping in this, Nami-san." Shanks said politely.

"Oh…thank you Shanks-san…but it's getting late, I don't want to be a burden by staying on your ship…" Nami said with concern.

"Dahahaha! A burden? Never. Besides your Captain is waiting for you, right? I have no problem taking you there." Shanks spoke happily.

Nami was so happy by his generous offer, she could cry. "Thank you so much!" she blurted out.

Shanks smiled and replied "No problem, Nami-san." He got dressed and sat in bed with her. Both tired from the night, they started to doze off.

"Besides, Nami-san, we are also heading to New World, Sabaody would be on the way there." Shanks said as he nuzzled his head on hers. "It would just be assuring to know you made it safely…so that I could possibly see you again, sometime in the New World."

Nami, shocked by his words of kindness, couldn't help but feel comforted and safe. "You will Shanks, most definitely…" she whispered coyly. They fell asleep, and within hours, set sail for Sabaody.

**Author's Note:**

> Oh no! What sort of plan does Shanks have in store for our poor cat burglar Nami?? Find out in the next chapter.


End file.
